walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alisha (TV Series)
Alisha is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. Alisha is a member of Martinez's camp who forms a romantic relationship with Tara. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing much is known about Alisha's life before the outbreak except that she was an Army Reservist. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point during the time-gap between the third and fourth season, Alisha was found and recruited by Martinez and/or his other group members. Season 4 "Dead Weight" Whilst at Martinez's camp, Alisha starts a relationship with fellow survivor Tara Chambler and is later seen when the group discuss about the leadership after Martinez' death. She sets off with Philip and the Chambler family when Philip convinces them to leave Martinez's camp for not being safe, but she came back with them after that. Alisha is present when a walker gets in the camp and almost kills Meghan. "Too Far Gone" Alisha is seen with The Governor's militia while The Governor talks to Rick. Once the shooting starts, after Hershel's head is cut off, she finds Tara hiding behind a car, and tells her to run off into the woods. Alisha is then seen again entering the prison grounds, and starts to shoot at Tyreese, who is hiding behind potted plants to take cover. After the man behind her is shot, she turns around to see Lizzie, aiming a gun at her. After a brief hesitation, Lizzie pulls the trigger protecting Tyreese, blowing a hole through Alisha's forehead and killing her instantly. "After" Alisha's corpse can be seen lying in the courtyard during the prison attack aftermath. "Inmates" Alisha's corpse can once again be seen lying in the courtyard as Glenn rushes out of the prison. "The Grove" Alisha is mentioned by Lizzie when she talks to Carol. Carol mentions how Tyreese had protected Lizzie, Judith and Mika. Lizzie counters by saying she protected Tyreese as she shot Alisha and a male member of the Governor's militia as they were about to kill him, and that she didn't mean to shoot Alisha in the head. "Us" Tara mentions to Glenn that she knows what's it's like to feel numb. She mentions she felt numb and like giving up when she saw her girlfriend and niece's corpses, as well as watching her sister being devoured. Death Killed By *Lizzie Samuels The Governor managed to convince her to go into battle against the prison survivors. As she was shooting at Tyreese, the man that was with her was shot at, and she was in shock to see Lizzie and Mika pointing guns at them. While in shock, Lizzie shot her, saving Tyreese. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alisha has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Possibly unnamed people Relationships Tara Chambler While Lilly treats some wounds on Alisha's hands, Tara comments on her rifle, saying its not good in the field, and that she is more of a "Smith and Wesson gal" herself. Alisha asks if she is always so full of shit, to which Tara replies "yes". Later they are seen sleeping and spending time together, implying they have started a relationship. Later on after her death Tara referred to her as her girlfriend Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The character's official name (and description) was revealed through an episode preview by Spoiler TV on November 24, 2013.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/11/the-walking-dead-episode-407-dead_24.html References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Military Category:Martinez's Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists